In this context, a chip card is any pocket-sized card with an embedded integrated circuit that comprises hardware logic, a memory or a microcontroller/microprocessor which can process information. Chip cards can be categorized in accordance with different criteria. Particularly, chip cards can be categorized as memory-chip cards that comprise a relatively simple logic and as processor-chip cards that comprise, for instance, an operation system. Particularly processor-chip cards can receive an input signal which is processed, by way of an integrated circuit application, and deliver an output signal. Generally, chip cards can be contactless or contact chip cards, or can be a combination of both.
Contact chip cards may include a contact module on their fronts. This contact module may be gold plated and has a size of approximately 1 cm by 1 cm and may contain a chip at the back. The contact chip card may communicate with a reader. When inserted into the reader, electrical connectors of the reader contact the contact module for reading information from and writing information back to the chip card. Since normally the chip card does not include a battery, energy is supplied to the contact chip card by the reader. Contact chip cards are, for instance, standardized by ISO/IEC 7816 or ISO/IEC 7810.
In a contactless chip card, the integrated circuit communicates with the reader in a contactless manner, for instance through Radio-frequency identification (RFID). Contactless chip cards are, for instance, standardized by ISO/IEC 14443 or ISO 15693. Contactless chip cards are also known as transponders which may or may not include an active energy source, such as a battery. Transponders not having a battery are also known as passive transponders and transponders comprising a battery are known as active transponders.
International application for patent No. 94/20929 discloses a chip card that comprises an electronic data memory, an interface means connected to the data memory, to allow access to a reader, and a data display operable to display information indicative of the contents of the data memory.
Chip cards may be used, inter alia, as banking cards, transportation ticketing, loyalty cards, or e-passports. Because of this, a relatively high security level against fraudulent tampering of the card must be assured. Even though the data display may be meant to decrease danger of fraud and tampering of the usage of the chip card, the data display as an additional component potentially allows additional methods for fraud and tampering. Additionally, the display potentially increases power consumption.